100 ways to kill lord voldemort
by LightningFire1997
Summary: The title says it all, its other ways to kill lord voldemort suggestions are deeply appreciated:-)


_**"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red**_

**eyes glinting through the darkness.**

**At these words Harry remembered, as though from a former life, the dueling club**

**at Hogwarts he had attended briefly two years ago. ... All he had learned there was**

**the Disarming Spell, "Expelliarmus". . . and what use would it be to deprive**

**Voldemort of his wand, even if he could, when he was surrounded by Death**

**Eaters, outnumbered by at least thirty to one? He had never learned anything that**

**could possibly fit him for this. He knew he was facing the thing against which**

**Moody had always warned . . . the unblockable Avada Kedavra curse - and**

**Voldemort was right - his mother was not here to die for him this time. ... He was**

**quite unprotected. . . .**

**"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his**

**snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . .**

**Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."**

**The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemorts lipless mouth was smiling.**

**Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing**

**him ... he was not going to give him that satisfaction. . . .**

**"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as**

**though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death**

**Eaters laughed harder than ever.**

**"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure**

**bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man . . .**

**straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. . . .**

**"And now - we raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself,**

**before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The**

**pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. . . .**

**White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going**

**to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his**

**life -**

**And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking**

**as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he**

**staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him**

**away, back toward Voldemort.**

**"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a**

**little pause . . . That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do**

**you?"**

**Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were**

**telling him so ... he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it**. Or was there? He forgot that he knew one other dualing spell besides Expelliarmus. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled Avada Kedavra! A jet of green light issued from Harrys wand towards Voldemort who was shocked. The green light hit Voldemort and he fell over dead.

So any last words potter? asked lord voldemort. Actually yes I do said Harry. what is it than? asked voldemort. I am going to blow you away with a rata tat tat! screamed Harry. And he pulled out an AK 47 and blew him away with a rata tat tat!

I have killed your savior, Harry potter so now I going to live forever! Yelled Voldemort I am a inmortal, invincible, indestructible! And then a nuclear bomb went off and vaporized lord voldemort.

I have killed your savior, Harry potter so now I going to live forever! Yelled Voldemort I am a inmortal, invincible, indestructible! Oh yeah well I am J.K. Rowling and I say you die now. And Voldemort died

I have killed your savior, Harry potter so now I going to live forever! Yelled Voldemort I am a inmortal, invincible, indestructible! And then the lord himself appeared, in a blinding flash of light and said to voldemort you are puny, I can see every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. voldemort turns to dust and the lord says Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies.


End file.
